Electrosurgical systems are used by physicians to perform specific functions during surgical procedures. For example, in an ablation mode electrosurgical systems use high frequency electrical energy to remove soft tissue such as sinus tissue, adipose tissue, or meniscus, cartilage and/or sinovial tissue in a joint. In a coagulation mode, the electrosurgical device may aid the surgeon in reducing internal bleeding by assisting in the coagulation and/or sealing of vessels.
However, while the mode of operation of an electrosurgical system is controlled to some extent by the voltage applied to the electrodes of an electrosurgical wand, the physical size and placement of electrodes on the electrosurgical wand also affect operation. For example, in an ablation mode, a relatively small active electrode conducting current to a proximally-located larger return electrode may be preferred to very precisely control the tissue ablated. By contrast, in a coagulation mode, relatively large active and return electrodes, perhaps along the side of an electrosurgical wand and yet still proximate to the distal end, may be preferred to ensure larger surface area for coagulation.
In some situations, a surgeon may choose to change electrosurgical wands as between, for example, an ablation of tissue and a coagulation procedure. In other situations, an electrosurgical system may have the ability to change between an ablation and coagulation mode by controlling the active electrode on the electrosurgical wand and/or the voltage output of the controller. However, any advance that increases the functionality of an electrosurgical system provides competitive advantage.